


Good For You

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Remus Lupin, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Muggle AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Submission, Submissive Hermione Granger, professor/student, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Hermione never thought she would be a submissive. Never thought that she could give up control in such an intimate setting. Yet, Remus has done nothing but make the transition easy. She's careful to avoid taking any of his classes, but she can't help it if he ends up giving a guest lecture. While watching him at the podium, she has to remember one rule; only good girls get to come.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 229
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimifreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/gifts).



> Forever fancast for Remus is Tom Hiddleston
> 
> Muggle AU because it's me.
> 
> Written for one of my lovely Alphas, Mimifreed. I hope this cheers you up!!

**Good For You**

Hermione paused mid brush and stared at herself in the mirror. As she wondered if she hadn't imagined the sound of someone knocking, it sounded again. She swore around her toothbrush and hastily spit in the sink before hurrying off towards the door. She opened it only to find that apparently the small box on her stoop didn't require a signature as the postman was nowhere in sight. She frowned at the package as she knew for a fact that the last thing she had ordered online had been delivered the week before. But, sure enough, it was her name on the label so she picked it up with caution and brought it with her back to the bathroom.

She finished brushing her teeth and then reached for the sharpest object she could find to slice through the tape. The first thing she saw was an envelope with her name on it. She arched a brow at it as she picked it up. She knew that handwriting. Knew it enough that just the sight of it had her shifting her weight in anticipation as she removed the letter and unfolded it to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_Wear these today._

_-R._

Hermione swallowed hard and set the envelope and the note on the counter before reaching back into the box. She wet her lips as she pulled out the tube and caught a glimpse of the label. Vibrating knickers weren't exactly new for them, but they were one of their favorites. The only reason she frowned after taking the garment out of the box was that the remote was missing. It was especially odd considering she wasn't aware they had been planning to meet that day.

The idea of that not being the case had her slipping into the white lacy knickers without hesitation. Whatever his plans, she knew she would see when he was ready for her to see. It had been like that since they had met over a year ago. It was nice to have one aspect of her life that she didn't have to worry about; that someone else planned and put effort into.

Finding him had been a complete accident. Lavender had set her up for a blind date and when she got to the restaurant, he had been sitting alone. Based on the description, she thought he was waiting for her. Sure, he had been a bit older, but to Hermione, that signified maturity and she was desperate for some of that in her life. She had been thoroughly embarrassed and excused herself, but when it became clear her date wasn't going to show, he invited her back to his table. What could have been a bad night turned out to be the best one of her life at that point. One he made even better by inviting her to his place for a nightcap.

In all of her previous sexual encounters, all of which she could count on one hand, she had had to take charge. To direct her partners to do what she wanted. What she _needed._ With him… He _gave_ the direction. Hermione hadn't even realized she was submitting to his every whim until she had woken up the next morning. He had asked her out again and on their second date, the relationship he asked for was above and beyond a traditional one. As time wore on, his dominance went beyond the bedroom, but she enjoyed every second of it.

The only downside was that he happened to be a professor at the same college she attended. She had found that out upon having signed up for a class and discovered he was the professor. He assured her that so long as he wasn't _her_ professor and they didn't make a big deal of it, it was fine. In turn, she dropped the class and signed up for something similar. But it was the start of her senior year. Two semesters to go and it wouldn't matter anymore.

And with graduation now right around the corner, Hermione was ready to have a deeper conversation with him. Maybe she would try and initiate it after his plans for their evening played out. Hermione shivered with anticipation as she threw on a navy cap sleeve dress, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and gathered up her stuff. Even though she was already cutting it close to being late, she took a second to get her phone and type him a message.

_Does this mean I get to see you today, Sir?_

She stared at her phone, hoping he would reply quickly. Her heart skipped a beat as the three dots appeared immediately.

_It does._

Hermione stared at the screen, waiting to reply to see if there was more. When there was, it wasn't exactly what she had hoped to see.

_Don't be late for class. That wouldn't be good._

Hermione swallowed hard at that. She knew right away which rule of their contract he was referring to. Only good girls get to come.

_I won't be late._

She had yet to be late for anything in her entire life and she wasn't about to start now. Not with the promise of this kind of reward on the line. It would be hell on earth if she had to wear these knickers all day and not put them to good use.

_When do I get to see you?_

If he said he was going to do something, he did it, but she was eager to see him.

 _Soon_.

She waited, but that was it; nothing more. With a sigh, she made sure she had everything she needed for her art history class and took off before she was accidentally late.

* * *

Hermione gasped slightly as her head slipped off her hand, nearly hitting the desk. She looked around the crowded lecture hall to see if anyone had witnessed her nodding off, but so far, it seemed that everyone else was trying to stay awake too. It wasn't the topic that put everyone in a catatonic state, it was the way Professor Binns delivered his lecture. That man's voice could put even the most caffeinated person on the planet to sleep in under a minute.

The only reason Hermione had snapped out of it was the jolt through her body as the vibration of the knickers turned on. She swallowed hard and looked around the room, searching for any signs of him, but there weren't any. She shifted in her seat, wondering if she wasn't imagining the sensation, but ended up with the bullet pressing closer to her clit. She bit down on her lip to keep from making any noise and stared around with wide eyes as the door to the lecture hall opened. Everyone else jumped to attention too; their eyes glued to the man walking in as if he owned the room.

But he only had eyes for Hermione.

"Ah, Professor Lupin," Binns said, his tone still the same, flat, boring one he taught with. "Class, I've invited Professor Lupin today to give a guest lecture."

A variety of greetings sounded in a collective mumble as Professor Lupin approached the front of the room. Hermione watched him intensely; afraid to move despite the knickers determined to make her do the opposite.

"It's an honor to be here," he said, smiling as she skimmed the sea of bodies in their seats. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Professor Remus Lupin. Professor Binns has asked me to give the lecture for Romanticism in the eighteenth century. My expertise might be in the written word, but my love for this era extends to all mediums."

Had she not been biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Hermione might have smirked. He certainly did enjoy reading the most obscure and erotic poetry when he had her tied up. Despite the knickers being on their lowest setting, she knew for a fact that if he started reciting any sort of poetry she would come in an instant.

As it was, the more he carried on with his lecture, the more frustrated she became. She could see the remote in his hand; right next to the one he used for the Power Point he had prepared. Yet, hers went completely untouched. The low setting was enough to keep her in a constant state of arousal, but without another sort of stimulation, there would be no orgasm.

She even tried to shift into a better position, hoping that more direct contact to her clit would appease the need for more. At one point, she thought she might have found what she needed, but no sooner had she felt the start of something did the vibrations die off. She looked up, exasperated, only to see Professor Lupin's gaze locked on her. He gave a slight shake of his head and then carried on with his lecture.

Hermione went still in her seat, watching as he continued to speak for a moment before addressing her classmates with a series of questions. "Can anyone tell me one of the reasons the Romantic period came about?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air before he had even finished speaking. A few other hands went up, but he was already nodding her way, indicating she could answer. "It was a reaction to the Industrial Revolution. Artists wanted to preserve the emotions of individualism in a world where things were starting to be mass produced. They wanted to reminisce about the past and remind people about the importance of nature."

She knew her answer was over the top, but she didn't care. Not when his entire face lit up with pride and inclined his head as he said, "Well done."

Hermione saw him press down on the button of the remote as he turned to ask another question. This one, however, fell on deaf ears as the vibration resumed. He had even put it on the next setting as a reward for her answer. She squirmed in her seat and just as she began to wonder how long he would keep it on for this time, the vibrations began to increase in frequency. It wasn't long before her nails were digging into the arms of her seat and biting her lip to keep from crying out.

But just as she began to crest, the height of pleasure just within her reach, the vibrations stopped once more. A small whining groan slipped past her lips as she concentrated on not reacting too much. The last thing she wanted to do was alert her fellow classmates to what was happening to her. In frustration, she righted herself in her seat again and tucked her hair behind her ears over and over again until she felt as though she could breathe.

"As we all know, history tends to repeat itself. That is true, even in the arts. Who knows which period Romanticism revived?"

Once again, Hermione's hand rose and he motioned for her to answer. "It revived medievalism, Sir."

A few people turned their attention towards her at the moniker she used to address him, but she paid no attention to it. All she focused on was the glimmer of Remus' eyes and the way he wet his lips as he praised her for the right answer yet again. Just like last time, he followed it with the reward of activating the vibrating bullet in her knickers.

And so the game continued throughout the rest of the lecture. He continued to work her right up to the edge only to cut her off before she could finish. He would only turn it on when she answered a question correctly and the one time she got one wrong, he set it to the lowest setting and watched her squirm. The last question she answered, she thought he might let her come as he cranked it up to the highest setting, but her hope was dashed as Professor Binns spoke up to inform them class was over. The sound of everyone rustling around as they packed up to take leave for the day covered the near sob that left Hermione's lips.

She waited until most of her classmates had vacated the lecture hall before she even tried to move. One reason was because she was shaking so hard at first that she knew people would notice. The other was that she had even intention of approaching the podium and asking Professor Lupin if he had a moment to speak. Whatever his intentions had been, she was in desperate need of release and he knew damn well she wasn't above begging.

By the time she made her way down to the two professors, there were only a handful of students left.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Professor Binns greeted in that flat, monotone voice he always used. "Can we help you?"

"I was hoping Professor Lupin had a bit of free time to further discuss a few things," she said, holding his gaze knowing her eyes were wide with desperation. "You've had some points I never thought of and I'd like to get your take on others."

He inclined his head as he reached over to pat Professor Binns on the shoulder. "Thank you for having me, Cuthbert. I know you have another lecture to get to so I'll get out of your hair."

Professor Binns nodded and gave a smile; something Hermione hadn't seen from him before. "You're welcome to give a guest lecture anytime."

Remus smiled and turned to Hermione. "I have a free period if you'd like to follow me back to my office."

"Yes please," she said without hesitation.

The corners of his lips twitched as he inclined his head and began to move. Hermione stayed a step or two behind him to act as though she didn't know where his office was. As if he hadn't made her come on his desk more times than she could count. As if she hadn't been on her knees tucked under it, pleasuring him even though it was risky when there was an uninvited guest stopping by. It was all she could do not to break into a run or demand he move faster. In fact, she knew without a doubt he was deliberately taking his time through the halls.

The moment they were inside, Hermione set her bag next to the door and then dropped to her knees in the center of the room. She sat back atop her heels, folded her hands over her lap, and looked up at him as she waited for further instruction. Had they been at his house, she would have stripped down to nothing first, but they had both agreed it was best that she stay clothed in his office.

The way he smiled as he approached her in combination with the hand that reached out to cup the side of her face made her shiver. "You were a very good girl just now."

Her brows furrowed on their own accord as her lip jutted out to pout. "Then why wasn't I allowed to come, Sir?"

His head tipped to the side; his thumb brushing across the high point of her cheek. "Because the look on your face as you fall apart is for my eyes only, Miss Granger."

She swallowed hard as the tip of her tongue slipped past her lips to wet them. "It's just you and I now," she whispered, her voice shaking as much as the rest of her. "And you said it yourself. I was a good girl."

"Indeed you were," he murmured, a smirk on his lips as he pressed the button.

Hermione's entire body jerked and she let out a moan she had been forcing herself to keep in since he had walked into her lecture. She sat forward, pushing up on her knees as her hips began to roll. She tried her best to keep a hold of his gaze as she stared up through her lashes, but the closer she got to her release, the harder it was to keep her eyes open. Having already been so worked up, it didn't take long to reach her orgasm, but to her dismay, as she reached the peak, Remus pressed the button again, putting an end to it.

A keening wail of frustration left her lips as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Your desperation has made you forgetful."

Hermione's thighs rubbed together as her hips bucked forward on their own volition. As if chasing phantom vibrations in the hopes that something would happen. When nothing did, a shudder erupted down her spine. He was right. In her need to get off, she had forgotten to ask for permission. If she had done that upon getting into position, he would have made her come already. He would still let her, but she would have to beg for it now.

"Can I come for you, Sir?"

His left brow arched as his lips curved down into a frown. "We both know you can do better," he said plainly as he pressed the button again. "And until you do, the answer is no."

With her mind already in a fog, it was hard to concentrate and get the necessary words out. The closer she got, the less her body wanted to respond and let her say anything at all. But the thought of him stopping again made her ache and had the words flowing past her lips like a tidal wave. "Please let me come, Sir. I've been such a good girl. So good for you. I want to come for you. Right now. Oh, _fuck_ , I'm so close. I just-" she choked on her words as she tried to hold back. He hadn't given her permission yet, but he wasn't turning off the vibrator either. "Please, please, please," she chanted, her ability to say anything else was gone.

For a total of three tortuous seconds, Hermione existed in a limbo of agony and ecstasy as she tried her best to keep herself from coming. Right as she began to fail, she heard him say, "Come."

It took every ounce of willpower to keep the noises that she made contained within the room. Her entire body shook and had he not sank down to her level for her to lean against in the aftermath, she would have fallen flat on her face. When she was able to move, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he banded his arms around her back and lifted her up. She lavished him with affection as he carried her to his desk, whispering, "Thank you, Sir," over and over again in his ear.

He set her on his desk, but didn't pull back right away. Instead, he let her carry on with her routine, during which he ran his hands over whatever part of her he could reach. It was the reassurance she needed after a bit of edging and once she began to withdraw he knew it was okay to move on to the next step. His hands slid up until they cradled her face between his palms. He tilted her head up slightly and then slanted his lips down over hers. She sighed into his mouth as she parted her lips immediately; reveling in the taste of him as his tongue swept over hers.

She couldn't help the whine she made as he gently moved forward, detaching himself from her as he guided her onto her back. Her body was still trembling from her orgasm and she let out a bout of nervous laughter as his hands ghosted down her side to her thighs as he reached for the hem of her dress to tug it up. He smirked down at her the entire time, enjoying the sight of her torment from the simplest of touches. Her back arched and she inhaled sharply as his fingers curled over the hem of her knickers at the same time he adjusted so he could bend forward and press his lips against her skin, just below her navel.

She continued to squirm as the fabric of the knickers tickled her skin as he worked them down her legs. But she never had time to recover before he moved his lips lower and suctioned to her clit. She cried out instantly; one hand reaching down to sink into his hair while the other scratched at the surface of his desk. She was overly sensitive from the power of her orgasm as well as all the buildup beforehand. So much so that he had barely begun to flick his tongue against her clit before her second orgasm caught them both by surprise.

Hermione wondered if there would be a punishment for not asking for permission, but judging from the look in his eye as he slowly stood back up his feet, that didn't appear to be his intention. Instead, he was staring at her with pure fascination on his face; his eyes having darkened a few shades with lust. It took her a second to realize he wasn't licking his fingers clean, he was wiping off his face. That his skin was drenched. Her eyes opened wide and he gave her a nod in return.

"I told you it would happen one of these days," he said with a grin as he reached for her legs.

She simply watched him, knowing there was no way she would be able to say much of anything. Instead, she did what she could to help as he positioned her how he wanted. She ended up remaining flat on her back, but he pulled her as close to the edge as possible; her legs sticking straight up in the air as they rested flush against his still clothed chest. She stayed still as he reached down and unbuckled his trousers, freeing his cock enough that it wouldn't get in the way of what came next.

Her back arched again as she felt the head of his cock brush through her folds as he primed himself for entry. "I had planned on only using the vibrator," he said as he notched himself at her entrance. "But how can I deny us both when you've been so good?" With that last word, he pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside of her all the way to the hilt.

Both arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her firmly in place as he immediately set a pace of rocking his hips back and forth. He went hard and deep at first; to the point where the sound of the desk scraping against the floor accompanied that of skin slapping against skin. Hermione tried her best to stay present; to feel his cock stroke at her inner walls as she clenched around him, but the pleasure was too much. She lost herself in it. Lost track of how many times she came without asking. Of how many times she cried out his name. All she knew was that at one point, he had joined her in the void and filled her with his release.

They took their time in detangling themselves from one another, but far less time than they would have if they were at his house. Given that they were in his office and his door wasn't even locked, they didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. To her surprise, when he finally stepped away, he not only came back with something to wipe up with, but a brand new pair of non vibrating knickers too.

After they were both cleaned and redressed, they moved to the oversized armchair he had in the corner. He sat first and drew her down over him so she could curl up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm afraid we don't have much time before my next class starts."

"I know," she murmured; her head on his shoulder. They both knew the importance of aftercare and what the effects would be if not given properly. Edging was one of the things neither of them wanted to skimp on aftercare from, but given the time constraints, she understood. Had he not given her time mid-session to deal with the emotions from it, she wouldn't have been able to cope for the rest of the day. As it was, she felt fine enough to suggest, "So long as we can meet tonight, I'll be okay."

He nodded above her and pressed his lips to her temple. "Head over to my place after six. I'll get dinner and we can unwind for as long as you need."

She closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed even more into his hold. For having not supposed to see him at all to seeing him twice was the perfect twist she would take on any given day. So when it came time to take her leave, she made use of their last few moments to get her fill before she left with the promise that they would see each other that night. As she took her leave, she didn't even bother to hide the smile on her face. And as she sat through her next class, each phantom vibration brought back the image of Remus; the best accident to have ever crossed her path.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Smut-tastic Remione, go check out Mimifreed for some AMAZING works. She even has a long-haul WIP called the Dementor's Curse that will literally blow you away!!
> 
> As always, feel free to join me over at my FB Group: madrose_writing to stay in touch!


End file.
